Sorting Snapes
by Kleine Snowdrop
Summary: Snape and Sinistra's twins go off to Hogwarts as students for the first time. A sequel to Triple Dog Dare. Please read and review!


Title: Sorting Snapes

Author: Kleine Snowdrop

Paring: Snape/Sinistra

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I could say that it was mine, but then that would be a lie. It's not mine, never has been and never will be.

Summery: Snape and Sinistra's twins, Katia and Nadia, start at Hogwarts.

A/N: I had to take a break from Mysterious Hearts, my muse is on life support and I needed to write something. And someone once again asked if I was going to write a sequel to Triple Dog Dare, and I felt the need and here it is. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Sorting Snapes

Severus Snape sat at the table waiting for his children and wife to join him for breakfast. He had been dreading this day since the twins were born. Their Hogwarts letter had arrived and today they were going shopping in Diagon Alley for their school supplies. Severus didn't like the idea of his girls growing up and even though they were practically raised at Hogwarts and more than ready to attend school, he didn't want this yet. He was not ready. Aurora had called him a sentimental old goat when he voiced his concerns.

"Hey, dad," Nadia said sitting beside her father. Katia took her customary seat next to her sister. Aurora entered a few minutes with their five-year-old brother Donovan in tow. The little dark-haired boy giggled and leapt into his father's lap. Donovan was always giggling and smiling, and even Severus was hard pressed not to smile at his son's antics. Donovan was born not long after the Dark Lord was defeated.

Breakfast as always was not a quiet affair. The girls chatted merrily about what they were going to do when they got to Hogwarts. They knew everything about that School. Severus and Aurora talked about the daily news and their plans for the term, and Donovan babbled on to whom ever was listening to him.

"Now just because your mother and I both still work at Hogwarts does not mean that you are immune to punishment, young ladies," Severus frowned as he warned his daughters. He knew that they were very much in to practical jokes. In fact they had a whole diary full of ones that they had done and were planning to do.

"Can we please stop at the Weasley's joke shop?" asked Katia with her most innocent smile.

"Absolutely not," Severus said with a look that would strike fear in to the hearts of even the bravest Gryffindor. His daughters were not fooled.

"Mum," Nadia asked turning to her mother.

"You heard your father."

"But…"

"No buts about it," Aurora smiled, "are you ready to go to Diagon Alley?"

"Yes," the girls spoke in unison, which was very common around the Snape household.

"Me too," Donovan said.

"Of course you too," Severus said.

"Yay, I go to Hogwarts too!"

"Not as a student you don't," Aurora said herding everyone was heading towards that floo.

"Why not," the little boy pouted.

"You're too little."

"I'm this many," he said holding up five fingers.

"You have to be this many," Katia told him as she and Nadia held up eleven fingers together.

"Why?"

"I don't know, ask dad."

"Ok," he said went to tug on Severus' robes, "daddy."

Severus hoisted the young child into his arms and grabbed his cane from the coat rack. Voldemort had damaged Severus' left leg almost to the point of no repair. But Madame Pomfrey had managed to save it. However it was never as strong as it had been and now Severus had a limp and a cane. Severus, in a rather sadistic sense, enjoyed the cane. It was quite helpful in scaring his students and made a delightful sound when slammed down on a desk.

* * *

The happy little family flooed to Diagon Alley with Hogwarts' lists and ready to shop. Aurora took Donovan to a toyshop, while Severus and the twins went to Ollivander's Wand shop. 

"Good afternoon, Professor," Ollivander said with a smile, "and you must be Nadia and Katia, I was waiting to see what wands you would get."

"Why?" Katia asked.

"Well your father's wand is 12 inches, willow with dragon heartstring, perfect for potion brewing, and your mother's wand also has a dragon heartstring but is a 10 inch ivy wand."

"Here we are," he said handing Nadia a wand, "11 inches birch and unicorn hair."

Nothing happen, and the Ollivander handed it to Katia. That thing sent off sparks.

"I knew that went to one of you," he said as she tried it, "perfect for charms."

He dug through his wands and pulled out another, and handed to Nadia, "birch and phoenix feather, 11 inches."

Nothing happened for a moment, and Ollivander was about to find a new wand, when the wand started shooting sparks.

"Interesting," he said, "those wands were made at the from the same tree, how fitting that they go to twins."

"Thank you," the girls said still casting charms with their wands. Severus smiled ruefully and paid for the wands before they headed out to meet Aurora at Flourish and Blotts.

* * *

The Snapes returned to their home in the north with tons of packages. The girls hurried up to their room to pack their trunks. Donovan played with the toy potions kit that Aurora had bought for him. Severus disappeared in to his lab until dinner to mix some potions for Madame Pomfrey. He refused to emerge into daylight until Aurora threatened to with hold his supper. He snarked back that that would hardly be a worthwhile threat, because he would probably be healthier if he skipped it.

The week passed quickly, almost too quickly and before anyone knew it, it was the night before the girls left for Hogwarts. Severus tucked the girls into bed one last time before they headed off to school. He sighed and kissed them both on the forehead. Aurora wrapped her arms around his waist and together they looked out at the night sky.

"What's wrong, you old git," she asked.

"I can't believe that our daughters are going to Hogwarts already."

"They are eleven," Aurora said with a smile.

"I know, but it seems like they were just born."

"I cannot believe it," Aurora kissed her husband's cheek, "Severus Snape, the terror of Hogwarts is an old sap."

"I am not," he protested, "I am just worried about the twins."

"Severus they grew up at Hogwarts."

"That may be the problem, they know every inch of that old castle," Severus interrupted.

"And besides we both still teach there, it's not like they will be far away. We will get to see them every day."

"You're right, I was being slightly emotional."

"Slightly," she said raising her eyebrows, "Slightly."

"Oh do be quiet, wench," he said leaving the window and heading off to bed.

The next morning Nadia and Katia were up very early. They dragged their trunks down the stairs and got everything ready so that they could go to the train station right away. Katia started to make some breakfast as Nadia went to wake little Donovan up. He was tired but perked up when she told him he could wake mum and dad.

Severus and Aurora grumbled and stumbled down the stairs. It was not even six in the morning yet.

"Girls go back to bed."

"We can't sleep, mum," Katia said.

"We're going to Hogwarts," Nadia finished her sister's thought.

"It's not like you've never been there before."

"Not as students, daddy," Nadia said, like it was the most logical thing in the world.

They waited a few hours and then headed down to London. The spent the morning in Diagon Alley and headed off to King's Cross Station to catch the Hogwarts Express.

The twins were practically quivering out of their skin as they waited to board the train. They hugged their parents tight, even though they would see them at the sorting. Donovan cling to his sisters, not really understanding that they were going to Hogwarts and he would still be able to see them.

Severus and Aurora waited with all the other families until the train left the station. Then, with Aurora holding Donovan, they apparated just outside of Hogwarts.

Nadia and Katia found an empty compartment near the back of the train. They pulled out their notebook and started planning their first trick. Two other first years; Aiden Shacklebolt, Kingsley's oldest son, and Paxton Fletcher, the only known child of Mundungus Fletcher, joined them in their compartment.

The four students crossed the moat together and headed up the stairs to the castle. They lined up, waiting for the sorting. The sorting began, and Nadia looked up at the head table to find her parents watching.

"Paxton Fletcher," Minerva called and the short redhead headed up to the chair.

"Slytherin," the hat called with out a moment's hesitation, and then he headed off to the Slytherin table. A few more students and then Aiden Shacklebolt was called.

"Ravenclaw," the sorting hat called out after a short time of consideration. Aiden hurried to join his housemates at the Ravenclaw table.

"Katia Snape," Minerva called next. Nadia gave her thumbs up and Katia pulled the hat on to her head.

"I've waited for you and your sister," the hat said in her brain, "but you have not need to worry."

The Slytherins clapped loudly when the hat called out "Slytherin." Waving at her dad, Katia ran off to join her table. She took the spot next to Paxton and waited for her sister to be sorted."

"Nadia Snape."

Nadia hoped to be sorted into the same house as her sister and she pulled the hat on to her head.

"This is going to be fun," the hat told her, "You are the lucky one, the first Snape not be to sorted into Slytherin."

Nadia waited for the hat to sort her; finally it called out, "Ravenclaw." She smiled at her mum and headed off to sit by her new friend Aiden.

Katia caught her sister's eye, and waved to her. Nadia returned the wave. They might have been sorted into different houses, but that was ok, they had made new friends and had seven years of pranks to play.

The End


End file.
